Catching Kirsty
by IAmSoRandomItScaresMe
Summary: Kirsty is hard. A tomboy since forever, in the Marines. Her father died when she was a teenager, so she's making him proud with her sister. Then she escapes from prison and meets the new FBI trainees. One in particular stands out.
1. Chapter 1

What do you do when your life gets tipped upside down and there's nothing you can do? You put your big girl pants on and get the fuck over yourself.

* * *

This is my story. My name is Kirsty Violet Whitlock, I am Australian of Italian heritage and I am a Sergeant in the US Marine Corps. My twin sister, Naomi Lily, is in the same squadron as me but a rank lower because she did her degree first. I guess I would've too, if I had a scholarship.

My gift, as well as Naomi's, is teleportation. I can teleport people and objects you can hold, whereas Naomi can teleport heavier objects, like cars. Naomi and I are all but identical twins, we both have curly dark blonde hair and grey eyes, we're both tall (5'10") and slim but very strong physically and mentally. However, Naomi has pale skin and I have olive toned skin.

I've always been the tomboy of my family. I hardly ever wear dresses. I hate the colour pink and makeup. I'd much rather go skateboarding with my friend-who-just-so-happens-to-be-a-guy, than going shopping or getting a manicure. But weirdly enough, I do ballet.

My older brother, Guy, of five years met his soulfinder at 20, married her a month later, and had a baby nine months later. He lives in California with his family of three kids and his wife. I guess I am jealous of him. At 25, you start looking at what you're actually going to do with yourself. Even if you have a degree in explosives diffusion and dance.

Mum lives in Brisbane and manages a veterinary clinic. Sometimes she looks after Rosa (my German Shepard) when Naomi and I are deployed for missions. At the moment though, we were deployed for training newbies on site, so Rosa can stay. Dad always used to say that teaching someone a new skill feels great, but perfecting a skill someone already has, that makes you feel amazing. When he died when I was 17 in a car accident, I promised myself I would make my daddy proud. So I train people in core Marine physical skills. Sometimes we do shooting training, but not often.

Mum and Dad were soulfinders, so mum literally died inside when he died. He was caught in a freak four-way accident, he flew through the windscreen into a tree. Naomi and I got matching rings as a part of our inheritance. They're Celtic style but the interwoven parts are flower stems. I never take it off

After he died, I threw myself into my ballet, dancing on points for up to 4 hours a day. Doing my technique while doing my chores and doing my homework on the bus to school instead of when I was supposed to. The more I did ballet, the more I could forget about Dad. I would never completely forget but I didn't want to remember all day, every day.

Naomi had always been my polar opposite, she wore skirts, went shopping, got facials and whatever at salons, wore makeup and had so much pink stuff it hurt my eyes. But we still ended up in the same work for the same country. Our deployments are pretty random, but afterwards, everyone who comes home has a party where their families are invited and we drink and play games and tell stories of our time in Afghanistan.

Lately, they've been talking about sending the FBI in to train with our squad. The problem is that we don't know when it'll happen. The boys in the squad were taking bets on when it'll be. To them, because I've worked with them for five years, I'm Sergeant Kirsty, but around newbies, I'm 'Sergeant Whitlock, ma'am!' It's pretty funny.

We went on an unexpected surveillance mission five months ago. We can't escape because we were taken by some sort of savant group with someone who can prevent powers from being used. When they took us, they took my Swiss Army knife, that cost me $50! So I resent them even though they haven't interrogated us yet. We all stink and we're covered in a thin layer of dusty grime. It's gross. Another reason I can't teleport us out is because I have no idea where we are. So teleporting is a bit dangerous if I don't know where I am. We were given a few buckets of water to wash ourselves but those are long gone.

Normally the seven of us keep sane by talking, but we don't have much energy for that now, because we aren't fed much. I mainly sleep.

* * *

It's been another two months in this prison. I was interrogated twice in one week then they left me alone. Today the power preventing our gifts is gone, so after shaking the others awake, I tell them to grab onto me and I teleport us quickly outside. Then getting my bearings, I teleport us to outside of base

When we walk up to the gate, the soldiers on patrol's eyes bug out as they quickly message in to Sergeant Major Andrew Kane that we've come back. Then he comes through the gate, grinning like a lunatic, with his arms extended to hug Naomi and me cos we are his daughters in so many ways. When we arrived on base for the first time, he took us under his wings and became a good replacement dad. Ushering us all in, he guides us to the showers telling us to take as long as we want to scrub down, then meet him in the cafeteria, where he'll have food for us.

Grabbing a clean uniform each, we hurry to get into the showers and scrub our body, faces and hair. It takes us twenty minutes (four times as long as we're supposed to take) but we finally clean off. After I'm dressed and I've gotten my hair into a bun, I walk with the rest of us 'capturees' to the cafeteria where the smell of food makes me drool. Andrew greets us with trays of food for us but doesn't let us sit and eat. We have to be interrogated to make sure we didn't blab secrets to the 'enemy', they're really mostly misguided people. We sit in the interrogation room and eat ravenously, not understanding why we didn't like this food before. When we've finished, our interrogator comes in. It's Tom, who can make people tell the truth. He was due for a promotion a few months ago, that should've meant that he would be redeployed in Washington, D.C.

Sitting down on the other side of the room to all seven of us, he says, "We thought it would be better if I interrogated all of you together so that you can get back into business ASAP. So no screwing around with me, got it?" He said the last part while sternly glaring at our troublemakers, Max and Dan. The rest of us start howling with laughter at the expressions on their faces. Ah, what a good meal does to people's senses of humour.

When we finish our laughing fit, Tom quickly asks us the basic questions and then lets us go. Straight away, Naomi and I go to find Rosa. When we find her, we find her with an odd group of newbies and Lee, training up the newbies. Lee's a tall, built man of Asian heritage, so he can be pretty scary when he wants. Running towards them, we scream, "Rosa!" At the tops of our lungs, successfully getting everyone's attention. We smother her in hugs and kisses while everyone stares at us.

When we finish, I stand up and introduce myself, "Hi, I'm Sergeant Kirsty Whitlock, this is my sister, Corporal Naomi Whitlock, you will address us by ma'am and nothing else except for our rank. Unfortunately now that we managed to get out of prison, we get to train you. Any questions?"

One guy who looked like he'd just been doing sit-ups stuck his hand in the air and said, "Why should we be trained by two lanky girls? I mean, even though everyone here are savants, you can't be that powerful." The was some murmuring and agreement from the others.

Taking a deep breath, I glare at everybody and simply walk over to Lee, grab his arm and flip him to the ground. Then Naomi simply teleports the log on the other side of the training grounds over to us. Sitting on it with Lee, we glare lightly at the newbies and I say, "Well? Keep training, don't let me stop you."


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. Please don't post completely negative feedback completely anonymously. We authors need to be able to name and shame bitches who do that. It makes us feel better :)**

* * *

Vick POV

Damn that was unexpected, this girl just escaped from prison a few hours ago and is already ordering us around. She's sitting on that log and talking to Private Sanders while petting her dog, Rosa–I think?

This girl and her sister are mind-numbingly pretty. They look like identical twins, I wonder what her power is then...

I didn't realise I was staring at her until a voice knocks me out of my daze, "Can I help you, Benedict? Seeing as you've been staring at me for the past ten minutes, why don't you tell us all what you're wondering?" Shit, I need to think of a question, she doesn't sound very American...

"Where are you from? You don't sound like you're from America, that's all..." I blurt out. Stupid brain-to-mouth filter that doesn't work around pretty girls.

"Australia, but I live in your charming home country, anyone else have any personal questions they want to ask me while we're at it? No? Good, go take a shower, you FBI idiots. Dismissed!" She said, stalking off to find someone with her dog trailing behind her.

As we all walk to the showers, the other guys are loudly saying stuff like, "Damn she's hot, didn't expect that after a week being here," and "Do ya think she has a soulfinder?" No one seems mad that she just called us idiots though.

After we're all showered and gone to the cafeteria, we get our food and sit down at the tables, talking about family and training and stuff. Halfway through our meal, Sergeant Whitlock comes in, ranting on about something, with Sergeant Major Kane and his arm is wrapped around her shoulder in a fatherly gesture.

As they walk past, I here here saying, "What do you mean, you don't know where my points are!? I was gone for seven months, Andrew, I need to start again! I don't have time to order any in, the next shipment isn't for a month!" Then they were out of hearing range. I wonder what she's talking about. Points? What points?

* * *

KIRSTY POV

After leaving the FBI trainees who Lee ran me through with names and powers, I went to find my point shoes and an empty room to begin practicing in because I haven't done any in seven months. When I went to my old quarters, I found it empty and my stuff was nowhere to be found. Knowing that he would know, I went to find Andrew. When I finally found him, it was almost dinner time. All of my stuff was put into a set of duffle bags, dragging them into my quarters, I rooted through them for my ten sets of point shoes and my non-points. Andrew was still at the door waiting for me because during dinner he wanted to talk to me about the training of the FBI people and why exactly they were here when the government plans to bring us back before a normal training period is over.

Before being captured, I was out here for about a year and a half. It's a three year posting so I've got another eleven months out here before Naomi and I are allowed leave to visit mum because she moved back out to Australia.

When I couldn't find any of my shoes, I turned to Andrew, who had taken to dragging in Naomi's stuff. "Where in hell are my ballet shoes? I need them."

Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, he dragged me to the cafeteria while saying, "There may have been a mix up with your kit and some of the other guys' kit. But I don't know where they'll end up being. Sorry sweetheart, well just have to wait and see," as he says this, we arrive at the doorway of the cafeteria. Of course, me being the rude and abrasive person I am, went off into a huge long rant about how can he not know where they are, ballet is my life, it helps me ease the pain of my long dead father, yada yada yada.

Finally, after he's dragged me to get food, we sit down with Naomi, Tom, Lee, and all of the other guys that were captured with us, Charlotte, Max, Dan, Nick and Simon. Seeing my stressed out face, they ask what's wrong. When I whine about my shoes not being in my kit bag, they laugh and call me a 'typical teenage girl', whatever they are, and tell me to eat my food because we have a long few months.

Andrew, while we're eating our pasta, briefs us on what's going on with the FBI at base. Apparently, Lee and Tom don't know what's going on, Lee was just told that we were to train them as normal newbies. "You need to train them in self defence with a gun, knife and other crude weapons as well as normal contact. They need to be briefed and tested on their basic weapon safety with handguns and A2s. Apparently, they aren't the best aims, so you need to work on that as well. No strength stuff or resilience stuff, these guys are sissies and no one wants to change it." When we all snort, Andrew (who will never be Andy) grins at us and informs us that training starts right after breakfast tomorrow, but we need to do room inspections so that they actually wash their uniforms.

* * *

At about nine in the evening, Naomi, Charlotte and I round up the FBI guys and yell at them to get into three ranks and shut up before we start handing out punishments. Three of them are guffawing and saying, "What are you gonna do with us, make us do push-ups? You can't make us do anything, bitch." At that point were all fed up, so we stalk over to them. Standing in front of them, I tell them to get into push-up position, when they snort and say no, I simply grab the back of their necks and the front of their uniforms and yank them to the ground. Then we sit on their shoulders and tell them to stay like this.

"Okay, now that these idiots are punished, we need to rearrange you lot so that we can see you, so go." Once they're in three ranks facing us, I begin my sort of speech, "We begin training for what has been asked for tomorrow morning, immediately after breakfast. Uniforms are expected to be clean and worn correctly. Hair is to either be in a bun, for the few ladies we have, or cut so that it is not touching you collar. I suggest you come to one of us for that, don't go to find the guys that do it, they give you to shortest buzz cut ever. Go get some sleep, dismissed!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my lovely readers! I'm so happy with the number of views, but a little feedback would be nice. Also, if anyone wants to beta for me, I would greatly appreciate it! :) Now on with the story!**

* * *

When the alarm on my and Naomi's iPad goes off at 5:30, it wakes up everyone in our quarters, which is only Charlotte and another girl our age named Maria. Because Naomi and I grew up doing this with Dad, we're up and moving ten minutes later. After dragging the other girls out of bed, I go to Lee's quarters to get him up to get the FBI guys up with Rosa trailing behind me. On the way, I stick my head in the door of the four female FBI trainees and see that they're already up, and getting dressed. Walking into Lee's quarters, while pulling my hair in a bun, I see Dan and Max snoring on one bunk, Lee and Tom on another and in the corner, Nick and Simon are passed out on the only other bunk in their slightly claustrophobic room.

Looking around at the bags and junk on the floor, I spot some ribbon hanging out of Dan's bag. Curious, I quietly walk over and open the flap. Much to my surprise, underneath his uniforms, are all ten of my point shoes, my repair kit and my eleven pairs of flats. Grabbing all of them, I pull the blow horn I have in my pocket out and press the button until everyone is up. Or at least sitting up and groaning.

They're all looking at me oddly, as though thinking 'What the hell Kirsty? It's barely 6o'clock!' Then again, I must look pretty weird, 21 pairs of ballet shoes, a stitching kit and a blow horn in my hands. "Someone wake up the FBI," I say shortly. Then I just walk off.

I. Just. Walk. Off, grinning to myself because I found my points! Bursting back into my quarters, I see Naomi sitting on the floor on FaceTime with Mum, Charlotte squeezing her hair dry and Maria is nowhere to be seen.

Sitting next to Naomi, I begin chatting to mum, who is in tears of joy and relief. After about half an hour of talking to her, Dan slams through the door, panting heavily and staring at us.

"Breakfast is early today, Andrew decided that we need to train the FBI as much as possible today, which, by the way, Simon got out of bed, to show them we, well you two, mean bus–Oh, hi Mrs Whitlock!"

"Hey, Dan! Everybody came back safe then? And you're training the FBI?! Yet you fail to mention this to me? Well, I best let you go get you breakfast, see you later my angels!" As Naomi hangs up, I roll on some deodorant and walk down to the cafeteria with Naomi, Charlotte and Dan, who's trying to tell us a joke that's not actually funny.

Queueing up, I see our breakfast appears to be omelettes and orange juice with a slice of toast each. As I grab my food, Henry, the "Marines Cook" calls, "Hey, Sergeant Whitlock, here! You need it!" And fucking well chucks a pear at me. Me, being a total klutz at that moment, barely manage to catch it until it's right at my nose—much to Henry's delight. Sticking my tongue out at him, I walk over to where Tom is sitting and plop down next to him.

"So, supreme-chief-warlock-who-we-must-bow-down-to, what are we doing today? And when're my hour breaks?" I say to Andrew as I tuck in to my omelette and everyone starts cackling with laughter at me.

Andrew rolls his eyes and states, "Inspections, explanations of uniform requirements, haircuts, laps then basic punching and blocking. Your breaks are at ten and four, with half an hour at one for lunch. I just told everyone else when their's are, so hurry up my servants-who-must-obey-my-every-command!"

As I finish my pear, I pull on my beret and walk over to the FBI, who are sitting a few tables away. "There is an inspection in twenty minutes, I expect rooms to be clean and tidy by then and everybody standing outside of their quarters." I say, looking sternly at the three troublemakers from yesterday evening. Then I go back to Naomi and Charlotte and tell them what's going on.

* * *

It's nine o'clock now, the inspections were okay, we had a few people who had to do extra laps around the training grounds. We're just doing blocking an attack and knowing how to punch. And it's soooo boring! I've been sitting here watching them for about an hour, after teleporting around to correct technique for half an hour. I can see Lee, Tom, Max and Dan over at the monkey bars that we use for chin-ups and strength exercises. Charlotte and Naomi are next to me, talking about some sort of hairstyle, I don't know why we care. But, the guys who are here are looking at me as though I'm a piece of meat. It really intrusive and it makes me feel dirty.

Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I see my longtime best friend, Ollie Burns. He and I joined the Marines together, but ended up not being deployed to the same place as each other. Until now I suppose.

Jumping up, I hug him so tightly that he starts to splutter a little. When I loosen my grip, he whispers in my ear, "Those guys you're training are staring at you like you're a prize. Don't fight this, just go along with it." And then he kissed me. It wasn't horrible, just a little bit awkward. Ollie and I did have a short spell at a relationship in high school, but it wasn't right. He always was the 'womanizer' of the school and went after the preppy bleach blonde idiots of the school. Seeing as we became friends because I socked him in the jaw when he sneered at me that I couldn't skateboard because I was a girl, it was probably for the best that it didn't work out.

When he stops kissing me (of course I kissed him back, just not super passionately) I turn around to see Naomi giving me a knowing look from next to me, so she probably heard Ollie, and everybody else completely focused and not looking at me at all. Thank God.

Sitting next to me, Ollie and I start talking about what we've been doing in the past three years that we haven't seen each other. He's been teaching at the naval college in DC, while I've been doing the "Big-man marine stuff" as Ollie so kindly put it.

After about forty-five minutes, I call the FBI back in and tell then to take a breather for fifteen minutes. Coz that's when Nick and Simon are gonna come and do their thing with them. Which is probably different blocks and a bit of hand-to-hand sparing. But now, I'm off to my hour of flexibility and basic technique practice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry my updates are so unpredictable! My life is getting so complicated with all this homework and stuff. I can't promise anything but I'll try to update soon. :) see ya later**

* * *

The past ten months have been tiring, but productive. The FBI sent requests that we also do the strength and endurance exercises to knock the sissy out of these "team leaders". I hardly get time for my ballet anymore because of what we're training them for. Once every two weeks I get a day off, but I have too much paperwork to do to get any extra ballet than for an hour after dinner. From the FBI progress reports to admin stuff for the training groups, it's just too much. I've caught up on what I missed from rigorous training with doing pirouettes until I feel like I'm going to fall over and then doing leaps and arabesques and pliés and holding my foot above my head on pointe for up to ten minutes.

Ollie has kept up his act as 'boyfriend/soulfinder' and ended up teaching onsite the FBI the basic weapon handling safety. Naomi and Tom are training aim regularity with our paintball guns that we only got up and running after a month being back because the paintballs were the wrong size. Lee and Max are sending the FBI through the dust under nets and into our obstacle course from hell. The few times I went through it, I was 18 and I cheated. These guys are mid-twenties plus so I can only imagine their pain.

Mum met a non-savant and started dating him. She's not as happy as she was with dad but she's moving on a bit more. I got in contact with an old schoolmate and arranged to meet up when I get of duty in two months.

For Naomi's and my birthday, we got given a few small gifts and we were graced with a parcel each from Mum in the shipment closest to our birthday containing a few bits and pieces, like a new Swiss Army Knife and a beautiful pair of charcoal black pointes. Naomi and I also got a necklace each with our birthstone (an opal) embedded in our favourite flower, a sunflower. We used to plant them and collect then every summer and put them in a vase on our kitchen table. Dad would keep them alive until the end of the summer so that there was some happy color in the room. He had the gift of changing a life force, so he kept flowers alive mainly, but he wouldn't do it to humans or pets because we need to die when necessary. Life is moving on, but we are coping. At least, I hope so.

* * *

_...Your presence would be greatly appreciated to confirm the adequate training required by the gifted members of the FBI that are training at your base in Afghanistan._

_ Sincerely, Robert Anderson_

_Chief of the FBI_

So now, with only a month left of training, I have to leave early with one Victor Benedict, who is probably at the bottom, progress wise. I'm tempted to send back asking if I could bring someone else, because Benedict needs this training. It became abundantly clear that some people need more of a kick in the arse to actually get them moving.

My life has been a numbed into training, dancing, paperwork and a sliver of friendship. I don't want to leave early, especially because the person they want to come with me seriously packs the commitment to what he's here for. I get that only a few of them have soulfinders and the others are desperate for an escape. I'm in the same boat, but my escape is dancing, for my love life and my dad.

I remember when he took me, Naomi and Guy to the ice rink in Philadelphia for the first time. We made a game of racing around the rink, with Guy winning, being five years older than us. One day Naomi and I made a pact that we would work as a team to beat Guy by tripping him up and distracting him. That was our tradition once a month, no excuses. Until Guy was twenty, when he literally crashed into his soulfinder while chasing after Naomi. We haven't been to the rink as a family since. But it's too hard for us because of the memories. Dad was our favourite parent, but that was because Mum was a workaholic and wasn't home much.

Sometimes I dream about Dad, he's always happy and healthy, but I can't reach him or touch him. I'm always chasing after him. He normally leads me through the busy streets of Philadelphia until we reach the Liberty Bell, then he vanishes and I wake up in hysterical tears of desperate grief. I'm slipping with so little of my real release, rigorous ballet.

I guess I'll only ask if I can bring Naomi, not if someone else could come. The FBI's lives are complicated enough without changing plans. This is how I reason with myself as I type out my response as quickly as possible. Printing out two copies of the email, I go and find the other trainers who have their time off like me.

I eventually find them in our "common room" where we hang out and just talk with a few competitive games of pool or fooseball here and there.

"Guess what you guys have to do next week?"

There's a collective round of 'what's and 'you tell me's. In response I just hand them my email and Simon and Lee, who were playing pool, come over.

Naomi's grey eyes that mirror mine snap to my face first. "You're going back early? With one of the few guys that need this training more than anyone else? That's fucking ridiculous!"

The murmurs of agreements from the others are all I need to assert the fact that this guy can't get off that easily. He'll have to train back in the States as well. After I let the others rant about how horrible this guy is at everything, including the leadership and teamwork exercises, which are the easiest to do, I go and find Victor Benedict.

To find him, I simply go to the large male dormitories, because there's no training today, everybody hangs out inside.

Stalking in, I roll my eyes as almost Every. Single. Stupid. Person. Looks up and stares at me, dropping their conversations. I spot Benedict at the far end of the dorm with headphones in and walk straight over to him, catching a ball that was thrown across my path as I go.

Standing in front of him, the conversations resuming around me, I note that he's in his iPad, obviously on FaceTime with his family by the look on his face as he speaks. "Yeah, the training hasn't been as expected, the Sergeant is working us until the Sergeant Major tells her to stop."

I can't resist the urge to pipe up at this point, "Maybe I work you so hard because lazy fat asses like you don't put enough fucking effort in. Otherwise, you wouldn't be spending shooting practice doing safely tests." He looks up, startled, at me standing at the end of the bunk he is on. "Email came concerning you, though you're the wrong person to choose." I say, placing the copy of the email in his bunk and walking back to my dorm for more paperwork and hopefully a response to my email of bringing Naomi.


	5. Chapter 5

Flights are so chaotic it pisses me off. We have to fly in a helicopter to the bigger Marines base then fly on one of the big planes to the base in Germany, and then fly to Philadelphia for Naomi and I to get our stuff and then to Denver.

I don't see why when I could just teleport us to those places and save a shitload of US taxpayers' money. The government thinks its too risky though.

When I was packing, Max came in with my own personal gun that I use when we're at the range. Or on duty. Naomi's allowed to come, but we had to set up all of the practical and written tests, which took about a year.

Now that we're all packed, Ollie and our lovely friends come over to say goodbye. Even though we will see them in a month when we're all going to be shipped home. Simon, Lee, Max, Dan and Charlotte hug me and Naomi tightly. They arranged to split looking after Rosa between them until everyone is brought back in a month. Ollie hugs my sister but kisses me quickly on the lips and releases me from a death grip hug.

* * *

I now have a recommendation for everyone. Do not ever fly across more than one continent or ocean: my head is done in from all of the different time zones and the fact that my body clock says its 4AM or something but it's 9PM in Denver. So even though I've had a few days to recover, I'm still exhausted.

Today we have to go in to the FBI office for the meeting this morning, but Naomi and I also have to find somewhere else to stay because the government can only give us three days in a hotel room to settle in then we have to either keep paying for it or find somewhere else to stay. I hate it in there, the beds are too comfortable and the room is too quiet after sharing a room with three other girls.

Waking up at 6, I get dressed into my Blues, with my blouse and skirt and jacket. After getting breakfast downstairs, I grab my hat and go to bang on Naomi's door. "Naomi! You ready? We need to be in for eight! And we're not allowed to teleport!" I yell quietly while banging incessantly until the door is ripped open by an irritated looking 27-year-old who looks almost a mirror image to me because our tans are only a couple of shades different.

We start walking down the hall to the elevator, me jangling the keys of the Audi the government has leant us for a week and Naomi smoothing out her skirt and fixing her hair. Riding down to the basement car park, my pumps are irritating me, because I haven't worn them in more than three years, so I might need to get a new pair. My dear twin, however, got a new pair from Mum for our birthday, so she's happy.

Getting into the little sports car they loaned us, I kick off my pumps and drive barefooted out of the car park. Meanwhile, Naomi is inputting the address into the GPS. When we get there through the rush hour traffic, I slide on my pumps and we run (walk quickly because our skirts are too tight around our knees) into the building.

As we go up to the desks, I see Victor Benedict waiting for us with two visitors passes. "Hey, the Chief's PA should be down in a minute to take us up. My parents called last night asking me to invite you to the opening of a new collection at the gallery where I'm from. It's from seven, so someone could collect you at quarter past six? It takes at least forty minutes to get to Wickenwridge so we'd be early..?" He said, mumbling a little near the end.

I smiled politely, and wondered whether we were going to visit Guy tonight (through teleportation). "Um... Maybe, it depends on if our brother calls us at all, coz we might visit him today. We'll let you know, okay?" Naomi said, rather confidently, especially because we're meeting the Chief of the FBI.

Thankfully, the Chief's PA arrived then, cutting the awkward conversation short. Victor handed us our passes and we were lead up through the top floor to a modern, bright office with papers all over the large glass desk. We sat down on the side of the table with three chairs set up.

A comfortable silence settles over the three of us until the door suddenly bursts open, making me jump with Naomi practically leaping out of her seat next to me. "Ah, you must be Sergeant and Corporal Whitlock, lovely to meet you lovely ladies! I'm Robert Anderson, but do call me Rob." He pauses to shake our hands, "Victor! How are you? You seen your family yet? I got some rather demanding emails from your mother while you were gone!" He says, his sapphire blue eyes twinkling happily.

"It's lovely to meet you Rob, although I did find it interesting that you wanted to bring Mr Benedict home even though he was unfit to pass the exams he's missed," I say politely, cringing inwardly at calling someone so important by a nickname. Even someone as jovial and joking as him.

At my comment he just laughed and waved it off saying, "Victor is one of the best in the business. He can manipulate minds you know. What can you two charming women do? My wife is a savant, she can turn invisible."

"We can do different forms of teleportation, sir. My sister can teleport people and objects you can carry, I can teleport larger objects, like furniture and vehicles." Naomi says almost confidently, but not quite.

* * *

After what felt like a reasonably short meeting, but was actually two hours long, we finish and are given Rob's number so that we can call him if we need anything. He really does remind me of Andrew with how he just treated us as family.

"So, my brother, Trace, texted me before the meeting and said that if you were going to come, he'd collect you. That is, if you do want to go?" Victor says casually. We're sitting in a cafe, eating lunch in a reasonably comfortable silence.

I pause in eating my ham, tomato and pesto panini and meet Naomi's eye across the table, silently saying 'What's the worst that could happen? It's not like Guy can't wait one more night.' She smirks at me, obviously thinking about getting me into a dress.

Shrugging, I say, "Sure, why not? What's the dress code?" Victor grins and says rather happily, "It's semi-formal, so dresses, but not gowns for you guys. I'll call my brother to pick you up from your hotel at quarter past six, okay?"

Naomi snorts while I groan quietly. I have to wear a dress, which means that she'll take me to a spa or something to get my legs waxed and my eyebrows done. It is sooooo painful! Oh and then there's the dress and shoe shopping. Ugh.

* * *

When we finished lunch and Victor said his goodbyes, I was dragged off to a HUGE boutique full of all sorts of dresses. They are arranged by colour, so while Naomi goes over to the bright colours, I go to the blues and blacks. Grabbing a knee-length midnight blue and a shorter silk black one, I go over to the changing rooms, where Naomi is waiting for me with a much larger pile, she points me towards a changing room with a grin, going into the one next to me.

As I get changed into the blue one, which I decide I hate, I hear Naomi shifting through her massive pile of dresses. When she comes out, she hands me a pile of dresses, the top one is a high-low deep turquoise with a halter neck. I wrinkle my nose at it, it's not really my favourite colour and it doesn't match my skin tone. I hand it back to Naomi and go through the rest, handing back all of the yellow, pink and orange as well as the paler blues, going back into the changing room with a pile of about ten dresses. This is going to he a long afternoon.

Just as I think that, I go through the dresses again, actually looking a them and not the colour, I see one that I love (and I never love dresses). I pull it on and look in the mirror. It's black, one strapped over my right shoulder, long sleeved that goes down past my wrist onto my hand and down to a few inches above my knee. But the part that made me love it is the rainbow of (fake) gems on the shoulder strap. Spinning around, the skirt floats out a little from my body, but not much from the empire waistline. I want it. It accentuates my long legs, my slim stature and my deep tan.

"NAOMI! I love you sooo much! You found my dress!" I yell, happy and excited beyond relief that it was that easy.

"Come and show me! I'm outside your room, I've found mine as well!" She says excitedly, "Oh, and there's no need to yell."

Opening the door, my sister surprises me by wearing a flame red form-fitting dress that goes down to her knees, it has a V-halter neckline that makes her look like a supermodel. She looks as shocked as I feel with my dress choice.

We lock eyes and she says, "Perfect, now we have more time for shoes and spa," then she grins wickedly at me.

I'm in for a world of pain.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's reading this! Maybe a bit of feedback, so that I don't think it's rubbish? Have a great week, and don't expect me to update in the next two weeks, I'm going on holiday with my mum while my days and brother are in Italy. :) Have a nice day! Xx**


End file.
